Darkness- The Master
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: This is the chaptered tale of my one-shot, Darkness- A bitter master. Based in Ancient Egypt, young Bakura, Atem and the court are about to learn that the darkness isn't only a devastating force, but it's also a terrible task-master. kura x OC, Atem x Mana, Mahad x Isis T for suggestive writing in chapters to come. Nothing too horrific!
1. The Kings Court

**Alright, due to a specifically persuasive reviewer, I have decided to create a chaptered version of Darkness- A Bitter Master. (must obey the rod, right? ;) ) So, just a little information-**

**_Fanfiction is Bakura x OC  
__Based In Ancient Egypt  
__Mentions of the anime will be in the mix somewhere~_**

**Oc's name is Neith.**

* * *

Ancient Egypt. A land rich in so many ways. Wealth, life and power. Anyone could see the wonderful golden splendor that surrounded it. And none more than the king. The mighty Pharaoh Atem, who stood on the balcony, looking over his kingdom. It was always the most beautiful at sunset, where the gold from the Sun's rays touched everything, turning even the most simple object into one of unbelievable beauty. For what seemed the thousandth time, he sent his blessings to Ra for the wonder of the light of the setting sun. The kingdom was quiet, as it always was at this time of day. The people had gone home after hours of hard work and the animals had started to settle for the fast approaching night. Atem watched, himself also silent, as the bottom of the sun dipped and touched the horizon, and the boundary between land and sky lit up with a warm amber glow, almost as if the sun had set fire to the land. He breathed in, savoring the air as it swirled around him and the kingdom, lifting anything it could into the sky, and carrying the scents of the land to him. Flowers, food and...and...was that smoke?

His eyes searched for the source and horror filled him as, for the first time, he saw the flicker of flames as they curled around and licked the walls of the row of homes towards the edge of the kingdom. This fire was burning from the inside out. He turned to run but stopped when a group of figures emerged from one of the buildings, brandishing weapons and hauling sacks loaded fit to burst, presumably with the possessions of the people still trapped inside. He knew who the people were. Well, not personally but he knew what group they belonged to. The Rebels. What started out as a small group of hateful individuals had grown. Now, The Rebellion was a collection of people, spanning all ages and abilities, linked by one common goal. To kill the King and bring the empire to its knees. Over the past few weeks, the situation had grown worse, now, whole families were recruiting and children, _children_, were forced to join. Anyone that didn't came to an unfortunate end, much like the people stuck in the burning buildings. He started running again, pushed forward by the screams of the injured and dying.

"Guards!" He called, instantly becoming surrounded by those who protected the palace and specifically his chambers with their lives; all of which looking around wildly in search of anything which could pose a threat to their beloved Pharaoh, kin of the gods themselves. "Rebellion in the North of the city, put that fire out!" He commanded, watching as he walked into the throne room where his millennium court were waiting. "We are to go, now!" The young Pharaoh all but snapped, concern for his people ringing in his tone. His eyes wandered over his court, 6 loyal guardians whom swore a soul binding oath to protect him with their very beings. Each of which held a precious Millennium item which symbolized their rather unusually unique abilities. He held the puzzle, and then the others held the rest. The Ring belonged to Mahad the Wizard, The Necklace was owned by Isis the seer of the future, Rod possessed by Seto the controller of souls, The Key's owner was Shada the detector of power, Scales rested in the hands of Karim the one with the measure of the soul and Aknadin had the Eye which revealed the shadow beasts within a criminal.

"Sire, it is too dangerous for you to go where the Rebellion can find you. Please, allow me to lead our men into the Northern Village." Young Priest Seto pleaded, looking only at the Pharaoh's feet while trying to persuade his highness that it simply wasn't right for him to go. "If the Rebellion caught you, they could plunge Egypt into all kinds of horror. We are your high priests simply cannot allow such a risk to your personal safety."

"Seto, I am their king!" Atem began, frustration building with each second wasted on giving him attention. "My people need me, and if I do not give them the support and strength they need then I don't deserve to be their leader. You have to trust me as much as I trust you all with my life." He watched his high court of Justice, perhaps awaiting the judgement of his actions. Were he too brash? Too reckless and without thought? No. From the almost contented looks on the elder Guardian's faces, he could see he was doing the right thing.

"Your majesty, may I suggest that you take Mahad and Seto with you to the village?" A soft murmur in the young Pharaoh's ear began, "That way, it may satisfy those whom are most concerned for the future of Egypt, as much as you are for your people." It took the young King a moment to realize it was his Grand Vizier, Shimon, who had suggested the idea.

"What an excellent idea, Shimon." He praised, looking at his long time Guardians and friends. "Seto, Mahad, if I may be so bold as to request of you your services in this matter with the Rebellion?" The cheeky twinkle in his eye told all those in his court that he was merely a boy at heart who wanted to see the action that his fore-father's had before him.

"It would be our utmost honor, sire." Mahad stated softly, kneeling before his king and bowing his head in respect along with the scornful priest Seto. The tensions between those specific Guardians was well known throughout the palace, and nobody but the Pharaoh dare test the bonds between them so strongly.

"Yes, it would be." Seto agreed, voice practically seething with arrogance and pride. His cobalt eyes looked up to his leader, awaiting the signal to move from the Wizard's side.

"Excellent. So, let's _ride_!"

* * *

**So, how did you find the first chapter? I know, no Bakura right? Well, just you wait until next chapter my dear readers~ So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye! Reviews are the writers cure for writers block as well as fuel for ideas. You wouldn't want me to starve now would you? ;-; No? The review your ideas, critiques and opinions!**


	2. Stranger like me

**Welcome back to Darkness- The Master. This chapter shall contain violence, but also a bit of romance ;) Bakura is making his first appearance!**

**Ryou: W-Why am I not in this?! I'm his hikari! ;-;  
****Bakura: It's simple, fool, you weren't born in my time. So, you're unimportant.  
****Ryou: ;-; !**

**Neith: ... Boys...DISCLAIMER! DSOTL DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTERS...(but me)**

* * *

The Northern Village was a massacre in the making. That, the Rebellion were sure of, and also proud of. None more so than their leader, the Thief King Bakura. This man, only about 19 in age, stood high on the hill looking over the village as his men created chaos. _The more chaos I create, the stronger the dark one shall be and the more avenged my people will be. _

"Hurry _up_ will you?!" The Thief King Bakura called above the sounds of the screaming people of the Northern Village. "If any of us is caught, we'll all regret it!"

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of Bakura's head, forcing him to stumble down the hill with a yell of surprise. He lost his footing and tumbled, hitting his back hard before rolling down the rest of the large hill. As he hit the bottom, he could have sworn he had seen the person who had hit him; but sadly the gods weren't with him as shadows covered his sight and he realized he had been blindfolded as well as tied up. _It would seem his highness has gotten rather low in tactics, how amusing. _He thought to himself while smirking. "Whoever has attempted at containing me has done a rather tacky job."

"It is not to please you, Thief King, It is to contain you until the Millennium court arrives, or at least someone with enough strength to carry you. I must say, Bakura, you've certainly built up a reputation." A young voice cooed above him, causing him to cringe at the aggravatingly smug sound. _This must be what I sound like..._

"How dare you speak to me with such coyness, I demand to see your face!" He demanded, struggling until he felt the cold bite of steel resting upon his scar. He tensed, eyes wide behind the blindfold as his struggling seized.

"Are you going to shut up, your _highness_?" The voice purred, soft but with the bite of bitterness. "I want an audible answer instead of a nod, pride or no pride, your life is in my hands right now and I'm not afraid to slice it from your body shred by shred."

_How interesting _The Egyptian began to think with amusement, _Clearly a woman with backbone. _How was this a woman I can tell your asking? Well, other than the fact it's a bakura x oc fanfic, it was the gentle (even though cold) tone of voice which gave her away. "Alright, i'll stop my demands." He said stiffly, "but I must ask for the blindfold to be removed...so I can see my captor face-to-face."

The soft grunt of acceptance passed the stranger as the beige rag over the Thief's eyes was removed. At first, his eyes couldn't make out anything clearly at all, because of his eyes adjusting to the light. But, after a few moments he saw the one who had floored the mighty Thief King and now had him captive.

She was young, about 17 in age. With short, sun-kissed hair which came to just above her shoulders and mysteriously grey eyes. She wore a simple tunic, one of the many things she had stolen from the more well-off women in the Egyptian society, which fit her 5"4 body perfectly. Her feet were bare and her skin was bronze, highlighting her hair and eyes to perfection. Overall, she was one beautiful young lady.

"Now you see me, Thief King." She said sternly, eyes boring into his for a few intense moments. Of course, she was the first to look away and growl to herself.

"Yes, and I must admit I like what I see-" He began before the sound of skin slapping skin sounded through the night as a hand made contact with his cheek. He gave a choked gasp of surprise before narrowing his eyes at the woman before him. "Who **are **you, dammit!?" He growled, "Tell me so I can carve your name onto your tombstone!"

"Why, such a gentleman." She smirked, mock bowing so low that if he was paying attention, Bakura could have looked down her top for a freebie. **(Don't kill me, I was bored at this point of writing.) **"If you really must know, boy, my name is Neith."

_Neith..._

_Neith..._

_Neith.._

**_NEITH!_**

Bakura's eyes widened, looking up at his captor, Neith, with anger and yet...was that regret in his eyes?! "Your name, is one familiar to me..."

"I can assure you, I have never met you in my life...ah. The Pharaoh himself has come to collect the King of Thieves." Neith snarled, eyes glaring at him as she stood straight.

"Perfect." Bakura retorted, eyes glaring into hers for that brief moment before turning and watching the mighty King of Egypt make his way over. "Ah, he's brought his majesty's mortal servants to ensure his safety? Pathetic."

"Shut it. Ah, Pharaoh, you humble my home with your presence." Neith began, bowing to her King softly and facing her left foot forward (as was custom).

"Please, the honor is all mine." Atem began, nodding his head towards the young girl. "You have saved us all, miss, from the Rebellion. They shan't strike us again, not with their leader in our clutches." He stepped forward, kneeling by Bakura. "You will never harm an innocent again."

_Oh Pharaoh...if only you knew what I had planned..._


	3. Trickery and Deceit

**Hey! Welcome back to Darkness- The Master! I hope you enjoy the next chapter folks, please read, review, fav and follow. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAS DONE SO ALREADY! DISCLAIMER~**

**Atem: DarkSideOfTheLight does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters, except her OC Neith. (Excellent capture of Bakura by the way~)**

**Neith: Thank you, Pharaoh.**

* * *

Atem sighed as he motioned for the guards to take Bakura out of his sight. It was strange...the King had finally got hold of his enemy but...he couldn't help shivering at the grin which crossed Bakura's features as he passed him. It held hatred, as expected, but an undertone of smugness and achievement which Atem simply could not deny. It was almost like the young King caught a glimpse of the imminent darkness which consumed Bakura, drowning him in hatred and remorse for his fallen friends and family.

"Pharaoh, since you seem simply enchanted by myself tonight, i'll give you a parting piece of advice, mm?" The Thief began, sauntering past him with a gleam in his eye which caused the other male to be wary and cautious. "Look to the village of Kul Elna. There you shall find all that you shall ever need...also, next time, don't get a _woman _to tie the ropes of the best thief in the world!" With that, the ropes came loose and -at knife point- Bakura grabbed Neith of all people and backed towards his horse which was hiding at the hilltop.

_Kul Elna...it can't be..._ She thought to herself, eyes wide. "Let me go, you **monster!**" Neith yelled, gasping as the knife began to dig into her skin slightly. Her struggling stopped and she looked at the Pharaoh, eyes filling with fear. She silently pleaded for help, but knew it was useless as the shadows fell over her and she went limp in Bakura's arms.

"Excuse me, but I am a Thief, I haven stolen a _lot _of things to get this title, and I shall be regarded as such- oh wait, you're knocked out." He laughed maniacally, heaving her up over the back of his horse and jumping on. He watched the Pharaoh, standing still speechlessly, and smirked. "Thanks for the brat, your highness~" He taunted while his horse reared, galloping off into the distance.

"**After them!**" Atem cried, "**Do _not _let him escape with that girl!**" Why was he so protective of a girl he'd just met? Was it because of the favor she did him? Or was it something _more_? No, it couldn't be. Could it? With a groan of disapproval at his own actions, he mounted his horse once more and took after the Thief; only to find himself stopped by Mahad and Seto.

"Sire, this time we really do suggest you return to the palace. Bakura has clearly taken the girl so that you will follow and end up in his territory." Seto started, eyes narrowing at Mahad to keep him quiet as he spoke softly. This side of Seto was one he only showed to Mahad or a criminal of any amount of low.

"But-"

"No, Pharaoh. You _must _stay here and make sure Bakura doesn't return. Please, allow myself and Master Seto to go and locate Bakura, maybe we shall even manage to stop him altogether." Mahad sighed, rubbing his temples with his middle finger and thumb.

"But...but..." Atem sighed, knowing that he couldn't resist against TWO of his Egyptian court. "Very well, so let it be written, so let it be done." He said softly, turning on his steed and riding back into the village to lend a hand.

* * *

~*With Bakura on _his _steed*~

* * *

As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. The silence was so delicate and slow that you could have sliced it with a knife.

Then gradually time awakened again and burst into life. The sound of hooves broke the long lasting silence accompanied by the sound of sand being churned up from its resting place and scattering amongst itself once again. Every now and again, the snort of the horse would occupy what silence was left as it gave every ounce of energy into working for its master.

"Hurry, steed. Hurry, we shan't let them find us so soon~" The Thief King laughed mockingly, kicking the horse to completely use every ounce of energy it had. This was almost cruel, but he rarely took any horse out of the village and he was getting fat...or so Bakura had deemed. So, he needed a good run to burn those calories!

Suddenly, a soft groan passed the lips of his prisoner. The young girl Neith was tied up on the back of his steed, barely able to keep balance as he forced the horse to jump over a creek and into the village. Upon arriving, Bakura dismounted and forced Neith to her feet. "Take her to the northern ruin, I shall join you shortly." he said to one of his newly arrived servants, who simply bowed and forced Neith to the small ruined house at the northern border of the ruined village of Kul Elna.

_This was to be a **very **long night_


	4. Midnight Romeo

**Wow! I can't believe you guys! 11 reviews?! I bless and thank you all! Have some cookies! *throws cookies around while skipping merrily* Now then, we shall discover something new about Bakura in this chapter... ;) Enjoy~**

* * *

_Midnight Romeo..._

_It was midnight by the time Neith woke up properly from her slumber. Instantly, she took in her surroundings and sat up straight. This place...so familiar... She thought, slowly standing to her feet. It was then she realized she wasn't in her normal clothes! She adorned a royal purple gown which clearly would have belonged to some rich lady in the great city, Cairo. Suddenly, she felt something soft placed in her hair and forced herself to reach up to discover it was a flower. She slowly took it out of her hair to see it was a purple rose._

_"I didn't know roses could be purple..." She murmured to herself, stroking the silky petals with a fingertip._

_"**Indeed they can...if it is what you ****desire.**" A voice purred in her ear as long tanned arms twisted around her waist, holding her firm and still._

_Neith didn't know how to react. Here she was, a man holding her to him, and she didn't even know who he was! But, a small voice in her head was telling her all the things that it wouldn't dare to normally. Like, to accept this mans gesture and perhaps...to even want it. Looking down at the arms around her waist, she noticed that the skin was tanned and kissed by the sun. On one hand though, a scar -in the shape of a cross- adorned the otherwise unblemished skin. She did not fear this man, as she could normally. After all, isn't this just a dream?_

_"**Is it now?**" The deep voice of the man behind her chuckled seductively, breathing against her bare neck before nuzzling it. She shivered in response, leaning more fully against him. She didn't even question the fact that he had practically read her mind. She felt so different right now. As if all caution had flown into the wind, she wrapped one arm around his head as he continued his ministrations to her throat. She felt adventurous, brave . . . seductive. Totally different from her usual self in the real world._

_"**Neith, you sell yourself short. You have no idea what those misty eyes and smooth hair can do to a man inside.**" She shivered again at the tone of his voice, at the possessiveness she heard as he said her name._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me, dear sir?" Her eyes closed, she allowed her head to be turned towards him, felt the tickle of his breath against her lips. She wanted to see who it was that held her so possessively, but something told her that as soon as she did, she would cross the point of no return._

_"**I'll do better than that, my dear. I will show you instead.**" She gave a startled gasp as he pressed his lips to her own, the kiss deep, possessive, relentless. He forced his way into her mouth, and she found herself meeting his demands with as much ferocity. She had turned around fully in his arms, allowing her dark stranger to push her against the stone behind her. His hands were suddenly all over her; running up her thighs, stroking the dip of her hips and waist. Her hands, too, were engaging in their own affair, finding the large shoulders, narrowed hips and silky soft hair of her dark stranger. _

_After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart, both breathing hard from the excursion. Neith's eyes were still tightly closed, her dark lashes resting gently upon her cheeks like butterfly wings. She felt him stroke a strong finger down her cheek gently, before stopping below her chin to lift it gently. She felt his breath once again at her neck, lips pressing softly against her jugular causing her eyes to flutter. She felt his lips tease the skin, biting gently and-_

* * *

Neith jerked away in her sleep, immediately sitting up. She was gasping for breath, a hand pressed to her throat tightly. She looked around her room wildly, searching for the dark stranger of her dream. There was no one in sight, and the sunrise told her it was early morning. She sighed, aggravated with herself. It was only a stupid dream. _Though, come to think of it, what had it been about?_ Neith wracked her brain, trying to remember what exactly had transpired in the dream, but only came up with vague ideas of a dress, flower, a kiss and . . . that was it. Sighing, she looked around the bare room again. What had happened? Oh yes, she was Bakura's prisoner. Instantly, she got up and walked to the door, trying to open it but to no avail.

"Great, stuck in here and for who knows how long...how typical." She turned around, walking to a water basin which had been filled with water quite recently. She washed her face and dried herself as best as she could before pausing, something odd catching her eye. Leaning closer towards the basin, she turned her neck a bit and received a shock. A large bruise was in the dip between her neck and shoulder, almost a hickey but not quite. She poked it, relieved when it didn't hurt. Strange, did she hurt herself in her sleep?

Walking back towards her bed, yet another strange thing had caught her eye. Upon her bed, towards the bit she _hadn't _slept in, was something purple. It took her a moment to recognize the object and name it as a purple rose. Astonished, she sat down on the bed -rose in hand- and stroked the petals with her fingertips before hearing the door unlock and squeak open. Staring at the sudden light, she squinted before seeing her dreaded captor enter the room. He held a blade in one hand and offered her the other. It was then she noticed something familiar, a scar on his arm, in the shape of a cross. Now, where had she seen that before?!

"Come, I need to take you somewhere only _we _know..."


	5. Mystery, Seduction, Shall we go?

**WOW! I cannot thank all of you enough for sticking with me through this story. Originally a one-shot, this story has now a fully developed plot just waiting to be written! I officially love you all! BIG thanks to those who have reviewed each chapter so far. You know who you are! Now, DISCLAIMER~**

**Thief King Bakura: pft. DSOTL does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters. This is simply made for her and your enjoyment. But...I must say...*grits teeth* Neith is MINE!**

**Neith: *smirks* I can bounce him like a basketball!**

* * *

Neith stared at him in astonishment, eyes studying him carefully as she realized Bakura was shirtless. She stared at him like a deer in headlights, "F-Fine...but put a shirt on! This isn't the jungle and you are _not _Tarzan!"

Swiftly, a cold knife was pressed to her arm as Bakura glared into her eyes. The slow hiss of irritation passed his lips and oh Ra...had he gotten somehow _more _attractive in Neith's eyes?! Or was that the sun playing with her mind? Her eyes wandered over the sun kissed skin, the toned chest and ab muscles...the V that went downwards into his rag-like trousers..._mmmm_

_Stop, Neith. You're meant to hate him, not want to eat him! _She thought to herself vividly, unable to contain the warm heated blush which fell upon her cheeks. She began feeling her chin tilted upwards forcing her to look at his face, eyes boring into his. His face wasn't too bad either, when she thought about it, with a tight jaw and wild hair all over the place...he offered a rugged, but handsome expression which was glazed over with hatred currently...even his scar gave him an exotic appearance. _Kind of like Tarzan... _She mused, smirking at her thoughts and her earlier comment.

"You're in **no **position to be making demands, woman." Bakura spat, knife still pressed harshly against her arm. It was then that Bakura took in what he saw of Neith. Her stunning chocolate waterfall of hair cascading down, her unblemished skin lightly tanned and sharply contrasting to her light misty grey eyes. His eyes wandered further down to her slender, swan-like neck, followed by a body that could have been crafted by the gods themselves...not that Bakura shared faith in them any longer.

He forced her to her feet, growling at his own thoughts as he shoved her in front of him for a moment. Knife at her neck, he tied rope around her wrists behind her back...just in case. It was then, he forced her to walk forward while he walked behind. Damn, what was wrong with him this day?! Once again, he permitted his eyes to wander over her figure, exploring what he could of the tender skin and body figure. As she walked, she had a natural wiggle of her hips which -to Bakura's dismay- made him quiver inside and a lump build in his throat. As he had before, he growled and looked up at the back of her head to see she had turned slightly to able herself to see him at all times. By Ra she was a wary one.

"Clean up your drool, Thief." The smug villager remarked, winking at her unsuspecting captor and giggling coyly. _Maybe this will enable my escape... _She thought, eyes sparkling in delight at the mere thought of returning home. "It's rather...unsettling."

"Yes, well, I find your passion to make life difficult unsettling. It would seem we share the same pet hates, do we not?" The young man replied, smirking as they walked through the harsh sunlight towards his horse. Even though he had assumed she was merely teasing him, he ran a finger under his lip to wipe away any saliva which may have escaped. _Damn, she's a minx... _He thought to himself, glaring at her head once again as the heat from his cheeks died down. "Hurry up, woman!" He snapped, shoving her harshly towards his steed. "We have to hurry up!"

"For one, my _name _is Neith, use it. And secondly, i'm going as quick as I can right now. So stop ordering me around!" With that, Neith swung her leg back and aimed for between Bakura's legs. She knew that'd wind him enough for her to escape!

But, sadly for Neith, Bakura caught her leg and did something unexpected. He wrapped it around his waist and twisted the young girl so that she was facing him. His dark eyes melded with hers as he pressed her against the ruined wall of one of the burnt down huts. He held her firmly against him, pressing his chest to hers and burying his head in her neck cheekily.

"Now then, that was rather stupid. Wasn't it, _Neith_?"

That voice...the way he said her name...it sent shivers of familiarity up her spine. Where did she know that voice from?! Maybe her dream? Maybe not. Wherever it was, she knew it from somewhere. Neith's heart pounded in her chest as she felt the knife press against her wrists, suddenly cutting her free! She couldn't move, Bakura trapping her with her between him and the wall. So, what did she do? She placed a single finger on his chest. If Bakura wanted to play _that _game, she could play too.

"Back it up, boy." She cooed, pushing him back with one finger after unwinding her leg from his waist. She watched his adam apple bob slightly as he swallowed thickly, doing as she demanded with little to no complaint. "There's a good boy." She smirked before seeing the Thief King smirk.

"Well then, shall we go?" He asked, putting his hands on her waist and heaving her up onto his horse. "It is getting later on in the day, and we have far to travel."

"Alas, I cannot escape an enemy on a steed...so I suppose I must." Neith replied, eyes burning with hatred and despise, but something hidden was behind those misty eyes...and Bakura was certain to find out soon enough.

* * *

**I am soooo slow with this plot ;) Well, here's a little bit of a seductive chapter between Neith and her Thief King...is he hers? Or is he someone elses? Why does Bakura have the scar from the man of her dreams? And why is he acting so...weird? Keep reading to find out!**

**Neith: You made me sound like I actually _care _for the damned guy!**

**Thief King Bakura: Oh, but Neith...*grins* You do~**

**Neith: ... e_e Keep the hell away from me, Thief!**


	6. The Ride to Memory Lane

**Welcome back to Darkness- The Master once again! I must say, thank you all for reviewing and-**

**Bakura: Can we just get on with the bloody fanfiction already? It's bad enough you made me all soppy and romantic last chapter. e_e you owe me a soul...yours to be exact...**

**ENJOY! *runs for my life***

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Neith asked the rider in front of her, having to wrap her arms around him to keep her place upon the steed they rode upon.

"That's for me to know...woman...and you to find out." He replied, kicking his horse faster into a canter in order to bring the warmth behind him closer. What was with him? _She's nothing but a woman. A heartless fiend who manipulates men into doing her every whim. I should know..._

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK VIA BAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW!*_**

* * *

_"Bakuraaaa~" The soft girlish voice of the small girl at the door to my home called. My best friend was waiting for me, and I had something to tell her today. _

_"Cooommmingggg~" I laughed, dragging out my words and appearing at the door. Slung around my shoulder was a bag which weighed little to nothing in total. "Yes, miss? How can I help you today?" Winking, I leant my shoulders against the door frame and tilted my body backwards. I felt like one of those popular kids in Cairo, city of untold riches and gold! _

_"Oh your highness, forgive me for intruding!" She giggled, curtsying in that adorable fashion that she usually did when we played this game. "I am looking for my friend, Bakura, could you have seen him?"_

_"Bakura, you say? Why, he is the king of thieves is he not?" I playfully retorted, shirt falling open as the last of my ragged buttons fall off to reveal a normal, boyish, body. Hearing the sudden *POP* of my buttons, I look down and curse Ra for making the sun so hot and breaking my clothes...or that's what I believed at that age. _**Hey, I was only 5 keep in mind! **

_"Why, I-I do suppose you're right...but I didn't know he was the __**king **__of thieves! The clown of thieves maybe, but not __**king!**__"_

_This, for a boy who had been taught his pride was everything, was naturally extremely offensive! But, I simply couldn't allow myself to swallow my pride just this once (because it was her) and accept her insults. _

_"Well, at least he's got the skill to be a thief at all! I mean, look at you for instance, **Neith **, you're a girl! A stupid kid who doesn't know **anything **about the outside world!" I began raising my voice, eyes narrowing and muscles tensing as I saw a flash of anger cross her face. Well, too late to stop now. "All women do is stay home and cook, clean, make, mend, scour and scrub! It's all your good for! And if you can't even do that, why don't you just leave!" I turned my back away, hearing her sniffle as she tries to contain her tears. "And that's another thing!" I continued, knowing that I was going way too far but I was far beyond caring at this point, "You're always **crying! **It's so annoying and pathetic, you need to learn to be strong or else nobody will take you seriously! Also, girls are stupid."_

_"yeah, well I think that you'll never succeed in life! You'll always be stealing other peoples bread and milk while trying to feed your family because you'll have some poor lady at home who keeps getting what my daddy calls a 'bun in the oven'." Neith replied, not even sure as to what her father meant. Poor Neith...if only she knew..._

_"Yeah, but-" I began before hearing my mother scream from the upstairs window. I broke the conversation instantly and ran inside, leaving Neith to sob quietly to herself. "Mother?!" I called before hearing more screams from the village and the smell of smoke hit my nostrils. It was then I realized..._

_"The Pharaoh's men are coming!" I heard my father yell, but yet I couldn't see him. _

_Suddenly, the house I had grown up in...the place I'd known all my life...was being burned down. I ran from my house, unable to pick up anything of sentimental value on the way out, and broke into a run towards the heart of the village. I stopped as I ran the corner, quickly turning back and peeking out from behind the wall of the crumbled house which was one of my father's friends. _

_Burning..._

_I could hear the people screaming..._

_Burning..._

_I could hear my parents screaming my name..._

_Burning..._

_I collapsed to my knees, unable to contain my sorrow as I watched my friends, family and allies burn in the pot in order to create those **cursed **millennium items! _

"**CURSE YOU PHARAOH! AND ALL YOU STAND FOR!**" _I screamed internally, tears streaming down my cheeks as the smell of death clouded my senses and I ran away from the scene. Blinded by rage, fear and despair. The only thing which could have remained at the 'crime scene' was my bag which had fallen open, a flower inside with a note of 'I love you'_

* * *

***END BAKURA'S FLASHBACK AND HIS POV***

* * *

Bakura continued to ride, feeling Neith's arms wrapped around him as he shivered. It wasn't the cold, but his own memories.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Neith murmured, half asleep it would seem.

"I'm fine, woman, just shut up and stop moving." He snapped, tears lining his eyes as he kicked the horse faster.

"Alright alright, you need to learn to be more strong, that way people will take you more seriously." The young villager replied, almost in an off-hand manner. "There's no need to cry, crying is for the weak."

Those words...they just reminded him of _his _Neith. The one he never...well...got to tell her how he felt about her.

"We're here, woman." He hissed, almost throwing her off of the horse and jumping down beside her. It was another part of Kul Elna, one of which had not been seen by the Pharaoh's men. "It's alright, this place's been empty since you're beloved king destroyed my village. Now come on, I have to show you something which the pharaoh would do _anything _to get his hands on."

Neith couldn't help but stare in awe as this young soul, a singular being, had to bare such horrible tragedy and couldn't do a think in order to help him. She almost...felt sorry for him.

"Right then, let's go."


	7. Memories

**Welcome back to Darkness- The Master!**

**Bakura: Ugh, you say that every chapter! I think they get the message already! **

**Shut up! . Can't a girl write in peace? GO . TO . SLEEP! (Congratz to those who know that reference!) *Creepy grin***

**Bakura: O_o *backs away slowly***

* * *

_The moon is my warden, the night my cell.  
The dawn brings relief for the blood is my hell.  
Like a madness that owns me, I hunt for release.  
Compelled by what's in you, I cannot find peace._

* * *

The silence which lasted between Bakura and Neith was awkward to say the least. The Thief King was in his own world while dragging Neith along, holding the rope which bound her wrists. _Why _he had done that, he didn't even know. How could she run off? She didn't even know where she was! For Neith, though, her eyes became distant as a sudden series of images ran through her mind and played a horrifying scene.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK OF NEITH'S POV*_

* * *

_"Bakura?!" I cried, looking around wildly. Where was he? Had he been caught? Why was I alone?_

_Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me and hauled me to my feet. Looking down, I couldn't see anything familiar about those arms to my dismay. Struggling, I go to scream but suddenly a large hand clamps over my mouth. Eyes filling with tears, my struggling slows down and whimpers escape my throat. _

**You need to learn to be strong or else nobody will take you seriously!**

_Those words echoed through my mind as I felt lips pressed to my ear and a soothing voice purring for me to remain calm, I was going to be okay. Wasn't I? Slowly, the hand which covered my mouth moved and I was turned to an older and more seasoned man._

"It's alright, Neith. I'm going to take you away from all this...never to be hurt again."

**_Neith...!_**

_It was then I could have sworn to have heard my name. Bakura?! Was he alive?! _

**_Neith!_**

_There it was again! So urgent... I wonder what it was? I turned to see the speaker, but to my deepest horror...saw nothing but blood being soaked onto the dirt tracks and staining the walls of Kul Elna...my birth place...my home!_

* * *

*_FLASH BACK END, END NEITH'S POV*_

* * *

"Alright, we're here." The rough voice of Bakura snapped Neith from her almost daydream.

**SMACK!**

Bakura stumbled back, clutching his nose as it bled. Had she just hit him?!

"What was that for?!" He yelled through his hand, eyes narrowed in anger as he used his free hand to pull her slowly towards him.

As soon as the rope was tugged, the Metal Pipe which had been in Neith's hand fell down with a solid _thump _on the ground. If you readers hadn't gathered, she had just struck Bakura with a metal pipe. Where she got it from? We shall never know...

"_That, _Bakura, Is for being such a child." Neith began, tears welling in her eyes, "You scared me half to **death!**"

_What in Ra's name is this woman going on about?! _

"What in ra's name are you talking about, woman? If anyone's being a child here, it's you!" He retorted, scoffing in distaste.

"Bakura! The only reason we fought was because of a children's game! It's time to be a big boy now and listen to what i'm telling you! You don't know what you've done!" More tears were shed as she approached Bakura. She couldn't hide her emotions as much anymore, she felt...weak...around the Thief. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in many years.

Bakura stood straight, "what are you on about?!" He demanded, pulling her flush to him and forcing her against a wall nearby. "Your acting strange, has the sun gotten to you?"

"Oh, fool of thieves, you seem to have forgotten me!" She said in a taunting tone. "You really didn't put two and two together?! _How many Neith's do **you **__know?!_"

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean by-"

"_Well well well, Isn't this a cute couple, Master Mahad?"__  
_

High Priest Seto stood there with arms crossed, nodding as guards surrounded Bakura and held him away from Neith.

"Bakura!" Neith began, stepping forward when Mahad blocked her way along with two guards. She looked to him, honey meeting mist, and saw something shine in his eyes. Fear.

"It is alright now, miss." He said softly, "You are safe from that...vile villain." His voice was calm, but had an undertone of _I truly hate that thief _and _I hope this gives us peace of mind..._

"But...but...you don't understand! He's-" She began.

"No, Neith. Don't!" Bakura interrupted, causing her to whine and more tears to well up. _Why do I care?! _"You really think they will be able to contain me? We'll finish our conversation later."

At this, he was forced to walk away with Seto and Mahad along with all the guards; this naturally left Neith feeling more alone than ever. Why was she so upset over this? Couldn't she go back home to her family and friends? There's bound to be a heck of a party waiting for her at home...then why does she regret wanting to go back? Bakura meant something to her...

It was then, she realized something. Bakura didn't remember her...she remembered him but he didn't remember her... She was filled with an urge to do something instantly regrettable, something so boisterous that she'd never forgive herself.

She was going to break Bakura out of prison.  
Save him.  
Then possible kiss him.

But, what do you think, readers?


End file.
